scp_containement_breach_frfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
SCP-049
Hors jeu SCP-049 est humanoïde en apparence, mesurant 1m90 debout et pesant 95.3 kg, mais la fondation est thumb|SCP-49actuellement incapable d'étudier son visage et son corps plus en détail, car il est couvert de ce qui semble être le costume traditionnel des "Docteurs de la peste" du 15-16ème siècle en Europe. Ce matériau est en fait une partie du corps SCP-049, les tests microscopiques et génétiques montrant une similarité avec la structure d'un muscle, mais ressemblant à du cuir rugueux au toucher, et le masque à de la céramique. Il a été découvert en ██████, en Angleterre, par la police locale. L'explosion résultante attira l'attention de l'agent ███████████, qui fut en mesure de EFFACÉES et de mettre sous sédatifs. SCP-049 ne parle pas, bien qu'il semble comprendre l'anglais parfaitement bien, et semble tout à fait docile jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de pratiquer la chirurgie. Le contact avec SCP-049 est toujours mortel pour l'homme. Après un contact avec la (les) main(s) de SCP-049, la victime (ci-après nommée SCP-049-2) souffre de EFFACÉES et meurt en quelques instants. SCP-049 tente alors de tuer tous les humains qu'il peut voir de la même manière, apparemment pour éviter toute interruption, avant de retourner à SCP-049-2. Il produit un sac de EFFACÉES contenant des scalpels, des aiguilles, du fil, et plusieurs flacons d'une substance encore non identifiée, à partir de quelque chose dans son corps (la recherche a été incapable de localiser ces outils lorsqu'ils sont à l'intérieur de SCP-049 par le biais de rayons X et de techniques similaires) et commence la dissection de SCP-049-2, ainsi que l'insertion de divers produits chimiques dans son corps. Après environ 20 minutes, SCP-049 recoud SCP-049-2 et redevient à nouveau docile. Après une période de quelques minutes, SCP-049-2 montre à nouveau des signes vitaux et semble se ranimer. Toutefois, SCP-049-2 semble avoir perdu ses fonctions cérébrales supérieures, et erre sans but jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un autre être humain vivant. À ce moment-là, les niveaux d'adrénaline et d'endorphine de SCP-049-2 augmentent de trois cent pour cent (300%), et il tente de tuer et de ██████ tous les êtres humains qu'il peut trouver, avant de retourner à son état second et erre jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre d'autres êtres humains. A ce stade, l'élimination avec préjudice extrême est autorisée. L'incapacité à faire respecter ce protocole en dehors des scénarios de test (voir T-049-12 addendum) est passible d'élimination. En jeu SCP-049 peut être trouvé dans un couloir de maintenance.Dés que le joueur entrera dans sa cellule de confinement,il ressortira du placard a balai face a sa cellule et commencera a poursuivre le joueur Les 2 SCP-049-02 se relèveront aussi et tenteront de blesser le joueur pour le ralentir afin que SCP-049 puisse l'attraper.Si SCP-049 touche le joueur,il le tranformera en zombie(SCP-049-02) puis une courte cinematique sera jouée ou le joueur se dirige vers une unitée MTF qui l'abbatra immediattement Sons cliquer sur extrait pour l'entendre Quant il apparaît Hello Greetings Quant il poursuit le joueur Oh my... yet another victim of the disease You are not a doctor... I sense de disease on you I am the cure Do not be afraid,I am the cure Stop resisting,I'm here to cure you Divers La voix de SCP-049 est faite par un youtuber nommé Thevolgun SCP-049,SCP-035 ''et SCP-079'' sonts les seuls objects capables de parler dans le jeu Gallerie d'images 125px-049STUB.jpg|La tête de 49 166px-049.jpg|Le modele de SCP 49 131px-YOU'RE_GETTIN_YOUR_DSHUD.png|Le document de SCP-049 162px-Co8pxdQ.png|Un cas de SCP-049-02 185px-Label049.jpg|Le label de la cellule de SCP-049